


We Protect Each Other

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, PTSD Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek starts suffering from nightmares after the events at La Iglesia, but Braeden is there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Protect Each Other

“I-I can’t..NO! No no no no let her go! Please, stop please let her g-I can’t, I can’t. I’m sorry Braeden. I’m so sorr-”

“Der, Der wake up. Wake _up_ Derek!” Braeden shook her boyfriend, trying to wake him and end the nightmare.

The man shot up, breathing heavily and looking around, trying to figure out where he was. It took him a few moments that the hand on his arm belonged to Braeden.

"Derek, what happened?”

“I-I can’t. I can’t..” he mumbled several times before breaking out in a sob.

“Shhh, shh. It’s okay, you’re okay baby. Breathe.” She waited a few moments before talking again. “Tell me what happened Der, please.”

The man just shook his head, continuing to breathe heavily as tears ran down his face.

Braeden sighed and leaned back against the headboard, pulling Derek with her and laying his head on her chest. She raked her fingers through his hair, attempting to sooth him before she spoke.

“Derek, tell me what happened, please.”

Derek grabbed one of her arms and wrapped it around himself, just below his neck, against his chest. “Berserkers. We were back at La Iglesia and they were everywhere. Tons of them. A few of them had you trapped. You were bleeding everywhere and your guns weren’t doing anything. They were getting ready to kill you, held me down, they were going to make me watch.”

Derek took a deep breath, blinking away a few tears before continuing. “You kept screaming. It was loud, so _loud_ , but I couldn’t do anything. With every step I took they cut me deeper and deeper. The louder your screams got, the more of them appeared. You screamed for me to help you, but I couldn’t do anythi-” he cut off with a sob.

Braeden pulled him in closer and placed a few kisses on his head. “Hey, hey hey hey. You’re okay, _we’re_ okay. We’re here, in the loft, far away from La Iglesia and Berserkers. You’re okay. Nothing’s gonna happen to us okay?”

“You don’t understand. I wasn’t afraid of getting hurt, or of the Berserkers themselves. I was afraid of what they were doing to _you_. I couldn’t do anything to help. Just watched you get hurt, watched you reach the brink of death.”

Braeden’s own eyes began to water as she heard the man speak. “We protect each other. It was just a dream. You’re always there when I need you, when it matters. And I’m always here for you, to help and protect you, whether you’re awake or dreaming. I’m here.”

She continued placing kisses on Derek’s head and running her fingers through his hair until she felt the tension leave his body and sleep overcame him. He didn’t have any nightmares the rest of the night, but she stayed awake for as long as possible, wanting to be there if he dreamed again.


End file.
